1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to powered handpieces for driving surgical blades and, more particularly, to electric motor driven, powered handpieces, surgical blade assemblies for use with such handpieces, powered handpiece systems utilizing non-sterile electric motors and methods for supplying powered handpieces for use in surgery.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Powered handpieces are commonly used in many medical specialities to drive surgical blades for performing various diverse cutting functions including resection, comminution, dissection, debridement, shaving, drilling, pulverizing and shaping of anatomical tissue. In the areas of ENT/Head/Neck surgery, powered or motorized handpieces and systems have been proposed as illustrated by the Stryker Hummer system of Stryker Endoscopy, San Diego, Calif., the Apex System of Linvatec, Incorporated, Largo, Fla., the PS 3500 and EP-1 Surgical Drive System of Dyonics, Inc. of Andover, Mass. and the Wizard microdebrider system of Xomed, Inc., Jacksonville, Fla. Conventional powered handpieces are typically all metal and reusable in design with permanently installed motors. Such handpieces are typically decontaminated and sterilized for reuse by steam autoclave and/or soaking in a disinfectant solution resulting in reduced reliability and/or life of the motors due to the heating and cooling cycles and/or due to moisture seepage. A further disadvantage of conventional powered handpieces is that the motor of a handpiece cannot be replaced prior to surgery with a different speed motor in accordance with the procedure to be performed.
Conventional powered handpieces generally use suction to evacuate anatomical tissue cut or excised by the blades. Powered handpieces currently in use generally force the excised anatomical tissue to follow a suction path with major or substantial bends or angles. Accordingly, there is a tendency for the excised tissue to become clogged in the handpieces thusly impairing operation of the handpieces and compromising the surgical procedure.
Another drawback of some conventional powered handpieces is that the handpieces can only be operated by a power console specifically designed for the handpieces and not by a power consoles designed for other manufacturer's handpieces. Such handpieces therefore require a major investment in capital equipment for the associated power console.